creationfandomcom-20200215-history
GoCity
GoCity is a thriving city located in Alaska. The city is mainly known for its scenic landmarks, and is currently mayored by Alvin Hung. Notable events 2015 * The barrier separating the cancer underground and the human world is broken, so monsters start living in GoCity. * June 7: North Korea declares war on GoCity for the 51st time. 2016 *January 5: A riot occurs. It was a form of protest against the removal of the old themes of the very system GoCity runs on. *February 12: The Underground and GoCity have a falling out after a monster is savagely killed by a group of GoCity users after spray-painting an alley protesting against the Hung monarchy. The killing was less about the insulting of Alvin Hung and more because it was vandalism. *February 13: The GoCity bank is bombed, killing 65 people, the perpetrator was identified as Chad James he was angry at the increase in income tax, he was charged with 65 counts of first degree murder, 10 counts of attempted murder, and the use of bombs to kill, he was executed via electric chair 6 months later, his last words were "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, PLEASE SPARE ME, PLEASE, I'LL PROMISE I'LL DO GOOD, JUST DON'T KILL ME". *March 31: The city is attacked by alien werewolves from another dimension, but they are soon defeated by GoGang *April 1: an unidetified Cuban attempts to kill Alvin Hung, Alvin is shot four times but recovered a week later, the shooter is still at large *May 7: 1st annual Everyone Beats Up Chrome Day: A day where everyone beats up Chrome for being trash *May 28: Riots break out over the killing of an ape after a child fell in their exhibit. People also expose their c*cks while yelling "DICKS OUT FOR THE APE" *May 30: North Korea declares war on GoCity for the 52nd time. This time they mean it! *June 1: The city is bombed by North Korea, 3,000 people died. *June 9: North Korea declares war on GoCity for the 53rd time. *July 26: Comedy World is removed once again. The city goes into shutdown for a week and there are riots in which 99% of the city's citizens took part. AKA January 5 Part II: Electric Boogaloo *July 27: Homeworld takes advantage of the riots and builds 7 Kindergartens in GoCity while everyone is rioting. *July 28: North Korea declares war on GoCity for the 54th time. *July 29: A quartz is created and kills 100,000 people. *July 30: North Korea declares war on GoCity for the 55th time, and this time they're mad! *July 31: The Quartz is shattered by 300 tactical nukes *August 2: The riot is supposed to end, but the people are still rioting. North Korea declares war on GoCity for the 56th time and this time they launch a poxy rocket to attack GoCity. *August 3: The North Korean rocket ends up in the sea near GoCity. *August 4: Chrome steps on a lego and dies, so Alvin declares August 4th "Chrome is Dead Day" *August 5: Chrome comes back to life *August 6: The GoGang fires their tactical nuke at an unarmed mosquito, killing 123,467 people *August 7: Riots break out over the killing of the mosquito *August 8: Homeworld builds 20 more kindergartens *August 9: North Korea declares war on GoCity for the 57th time, and this time they mean it! *August 10: Bubsy is permanently banned from GoCity for being a communist *August 11: Alvin Hung is assassinated by Pingy *August 12: GoCity is NUKED 50 times, killing everyone there. GoCity is no more. This tragic event was named 8/12. *August 13: GoCity is now nothing but a deserted abandoned city. *August 14: Amongst the corpses and the body parts, someone builds a robotic dong in the middle of the city. It's beautiful. *August 15: GoCity is once again NUKED, only this time it's nuked until the land that was GoCity is completely gone. But the dong is still there, but in underwater *August 16: GoCity doesn't exist anymore. RIP GoCity. *August 17: Novazoid comes back and this time he means it! *August 18: GoCity is back and everything that happened because of the nukes is reversed because the robotic dong had magical powers all along *August 19: GoCity is FUCKING NUKED UNTIL IT'S NOTHING AND UNTIL THE ROBOTIC DONG IS DESTROYED AS WELL *August 20: GoCity magically comes back again, and it creates a nuke proof force-field around itself. Alvin Hung comes back to life as well. *August 21: the force-field is destroyed and GOCITY IS NUKED UNTIL IT'S FUCKING NOTHING ALSO ALVIN FUCKING DIES *September 14: The robotic dong is rebuilt to be shown as a symbol that Gocity is completely gone until the Goanimate's comedy world and stuff is back. Which is never. *GoCity comes back for no reason. *Rei merges with Lillith, and Adam's embryo. *The Third Impact begins, and every soul is fused into a single entity. *a giant space whale eats the earth. *RIP *Everyone gets out of the whale and goes to mars. The end- nah 2067 *March 13: Gocity magically comes back *March 17: Citizens of Gocity are exiled to Jupiter for not being dank, causing the citizens to create "The Gorebellion" Trivia *Nova has been keeping a close eye on the city and is planning to take it down. This becomes a major plot point in Houseboats. *The city gives people terminal 7 brain cancer due to the amount of radiation. Category:Locations Category:Cities